RuneScape:Old School RuneScape Wiki is Not...
The RuneScape Wiki is an online community of editors looking to build freely editable guides, databases, and articles related to RuneScape. Members of the community are expected to treat each other with respect, and as such, there are certain things that the RuneScape Wiki generally is not. Content Article content should be neutral, relevant to readers, and within the project's scope. If an article or part of one does not meet these criteria, it may have to be cleaned up, or in the case of full articles, nominated for deletion. This section is a guide to what content is generally disallowed by the community. ... for promoting rule breaking Scamming, and other activity in violation of the fifteen Jagex rules, generally hurts the game and is not something we as editors wish to promote. As such, pages and usernames that describe in detail how to scam, hack, macro, and the like are forbidden. It has been put forward in the past that descriptions of scams may prevent others from being scammed themselves; however, this idea has been rejected by the community at large. ... for vandalism Spam, hate messages, hoaxes, and pornography are prohibited on all pages, including user space. Addition of this type of content to articles or other pages will be treated as vandalism, and will result in a warning(s) or a block. This content contributes nothing to the wiki and hurts it in many cases, and so is not allowed. Included in this rule is promotion of said content, which will be treated in an equivalent manner. Please, do us all a favour and post it somewhere else. ... a crystal ball Articles are not the place for speculation about future updates. Future content should not be discussed in the article namespace, unless it has been explicitly mentioned on the official Jagex or RuneScape sites (below). Even then, coverage should not go into detail or speculate about the update's content unless it was given in the update. You may also want to look at the non-existent item policy. Official Jagex sources * Jagex.com * RuneScape.com * Forums posts by Jagex Mods * Jagex Facebook * BTS videos * Jagex Twitter, and tweets by Jagex Mods on Twitter * Developer Q&A's and teaser streams * Press conferences and interviews of Jagex staff ... a wiki for other Jagex games Content on the RuneScape Wiki should always be relevant to RuneScape itself. There are wikis specially designed for games/sites like Old School RuneScape, RuneScape Classic, FunOrb, and Stellar Dawn. Use those instead. Community Wikis are designed to work by building consensus. Through consensus, the community as a whole decides what pages should be created, who should be given administrative tools, and in general how the wiki should be run. Every editor is able to participate equally in discussion, regardless of their edit count, time on the wiki, or other factors. ... a bureaucracy Wikis were not designed to be run by a cabal of administrators, or for that matter, experienced editors. Policies and guidelines should achieve a consensus before they come into effect, and should be written down in project space for all to see. They should be designed to improve the wiki but can be ignored in cases when they are not accomplishing this task. All users should be able to participate in the development of policies, and in other discussions. There is no power structure of any sort. Administrators are not "higher" than regular users in any way, other than having access to administrator tools. Likewise, bureaucrats are not higher than administrators, except again that they have access to bureaucrat tools. Users are not given special rights or privileges on the basis of "seniority." All editors have equal status. ... a democracy Community decisions are based upon consensus, not polling. When contributing to a discussion, an argument should be given for your point of view, instead of simply voting. Others will then respond to your argument, and eventually a consensus should be reached one way or another. Once all arguments have been made and responded to, the discussion may be closed by an administrator or bureaucrat, regardless of the time elapsed since the nomination. Closing administrators or bureaucrats are given limited discretion in determining whether a consensus has been reached in a discussion. If you feel that the decision made was poor or did not reflect consensus, you can appeal the decision on the closer's talk page, or at another community process. Decisions should never be made simply on the basis of majority vote. ... your web host Every registered user has access to a user page on which they can write about themselves; however, this should not be used indiscriminately, as user pages are intended primarily to allow editors to get to know one another better. Users are allowed to add content that is not directly related to the project, but please try to keep this to a minimum so as to prevent such content from using excessive server resources. The wiki is not ImageShack, Imgur or Flickr. All uploaded images and videos must serve a purpose that is useful to the project. This means that fake images are disallowed, and images or videos in general that are not used in article space, or is under discussion in a forum, may be deleted at any time. If you upload an image or video to one of the aforementioned sites; however, you may display it in your user space by simply adding the URL to the wikitext. ... based off-site At times, MediaWiki may not seem like the best way to communicate online. This is why we have the Discord for our editors' usage; however, strict wiki business should stay on the wiki. It is nearly impossible to hold a discussion on Discord with all involved parties present, thanks to varied time zones. Likewise, though some of your fellow editors may be RuneScape friends or instant messenger contacts, binding decisions must be made solely using discussion on the wiki itself. References to outside discussion that may be relevant in an on-site discussion are acceptable, but they may not be used as the basis for a consensus or decision by themselves. ... Jagex Even though our wiki is an "Official Jagex Approved Fansite", we are not affiliated in any way with Jagex. As such we are unable to help you with in-game issues such as hacked accounts or queries. Please do not message our administrators or users asking for assistance in handling these problems, as they can only be dealt with on the official RuneScape site. ... Wikipedia RuneScape Wiki is not Wikipedia, and Wikipedia's rules do not, by default, apply here. While many RuneScape Wiki policies are based on those on Wikipedia, this does not mean that all Wikipedia policies should be followed. As the goals of the two projects are quite different, one to produce a general-purpose encyclopaedia and the other to compile RuneScape information, some policies cannot be shared; however, it is appropriate to suggest that one or more of this wiki's policies should be similar to those on Wikipedia, as long as these policies are not enforced without consensus here. See also * RuneScape:Policies RuneScape Wiki is not...